There Be Dragons
by thegentlezephyr
Summary: Atlantis needs a ZPM and McKay has found one. But will pride be the death of him? Shep / McKay established relationship


Fandom – **Stargate Atlantis  
**Pairing – **John / Rodney** (established)  
Rating – **M**

* * *

_Yet another perfect God-damn planet. _Sheppard snorted softly to himself. _Rolling hills, blue skies, new shoots springing from every living surface and the last traces of the winter snows clinging to the lee-side of the castle walls. _

Major John Sheppard nodded politely to a pair of elderly women who were returning from a stroll around the castle. Their woolen cloaks reminded Sheppard of a medieval fairy tale. The women bowed respectfully to him as a descendant of the Ancient Ones and continued into the courtyard, where a dozen knights in gleaming silver armour were running through their paces.

_Perfect planet, friendly obliging locals, trade negotiations going well, civilization stuck firmly in the 11th Century. _Sheppard cradled his P-90 more comfortably in his arms.

"All we need to see now is the dragon."

* * *

Ford and McKay were at the bottom of a gorge, following the river in an attempt to get to the Stargate unseen. The snow still hung heavily on the tree branches here in the sheltered valley. Ford led the way and McKay trailed; an almost constant stream of complaints, observations and suppositions spilling from his lips.

"I can't believe that the Loresraad people had a fully charged ZPM just lying around like that."

Ford glanced back and raised his eyebrow. "It wasn't exactly laying around, Doctor."

McKay looked up at Ford. "Lying around – hidden in an Ancient Outpost beneath a temple; either way, it's clear that no one on this planet knew it existed. And there were no special shields, no automated defenses, nothing. Just a chair with no drones. Besides," he continued, patting his backpack reassuringly. "No one on this planet would be able to use it anyway." McKay managed to look smug and abashed at the same time. "They'll never even know it's gone."

* * *

The dining hall of Lord Maniel and his wife, Raeyn was a reasonably modest affair. The furniture was plain but well constructed, and a fireplace almost large enough to stand upright in kept the room comfortably warm. A silver pitcher, condensation running down its sides, accompanied the four matching goblets that stood on the table; the only obvious sign of wealth.

Sheppard stopped in the doorway and leaned casually against the frame. He listened silently to Teyla as she hammered out a few of the finer details of their trade agreement. After the debacle he'd made of his first few attempts at negotiating, Sheppard had breathed a sigh of relief when Weir put Teyla in charge of that aspect of the missions.

Just then, Teyla turned to Sheppard and beckoned him over with a smile. Raeyn rose and poured deep, red wine into each of the goblets. When everyone was standing, Maniel raised his goblet in a toast.

"To the people of both Loresraad and Atlantis; may we break bread and share water, and be as a burning sword against the Wraith." He turned to his wife. "May the Guardian protect us all." He bowed gracefully to Raeyn then drank deeply from his goblet, love glistening in his eyes as he watched her.

Raeyn lifted her goblet in return. "As she protects her people," she turned to Sheppard and Teyla. "She will also protect her new allies."

Teyla bowed formally to the couple before taking a mouthful of wine. Sheppard swirled the rich, dark liquid around in the goblet before sipping cautiously. _Drinking on the job again, John? This is usually where you get yourself into trouble._

The wine was good, not too dry, but he put the goblet gently back onto table as he sat next to Teyla. Content that the treaty was secure, Sheppard allowed himself to relax somewhat. _Rodney and Ford should almost be at the Gate by now. Wonder if they found it? Wonder if it was charged? Wonder how Rodney's coping with the wilderness?_

Sheppard smiled at the thought of Rodney trudging through the underbrush, sniping at the trees, at the cold, at Ford, at everything. _But he's so cute when he snarks._

* * *

"OK, that's far enough." McKay was peering at his sensor pad. "We should be alongside the Gate now. All we have to do is…" He stared at the imposing slope that rose up from where they stood. "Find a way up."

Ford grinned. "Piece of cake, Doc. We'll be up and back before dinner."

McKay looked skeptical. "I don't know. What if I fall? I've got a bad back you know. Besides, I'm a genius, not a base jumper."

"Doc," Ford laughed. "We're climbing it, not throwing ourselves off." He swung his P-90 around so it hung across his back. "You'll be fine. Just follow me, step where I step. Easy."

McKay didn't feel particularly convinced, but Ford was already several feet up the slope. As if he could read McKay's thoughts, Ford called back over his shoulder, "your other option is to go all the way back to the river bank by the Temple and meet me at the Gate."

McKay glanced back where they came from and a chuckle drifted down to him. "It's only a 10 mile round trip."

* * *

"Major Sheppard?" Raeyn's voice abruptly brought Sheppard back into the moment.

"Pardon?"

Raeyn smiled. "Your mind seems to be elsewhere. May I enquire as to your thoughts?"

A tiny part of Sheppard flinched at the question but Teyla quickly recovered for him. "Your husband spoke of a 'guardian' in his toast and we were wondering if this was a deity that your people worship."

Shaking her head, Raeyn placed her hand over her heart. "No. I am the Guardian, and our people do not worship me."

"Some of them come very close, my dear," Maniel whispered.

"I'm not an object of worship," Raeyn repeated firmly. "I merely protect my people. Should the Wraith appear in my lifetime, heavens forbid, I will endeavor to hide the whole city."

"The whole city?" Sheppard repeated. "That'd be quite a task; there's got to be over a thousand people here. An effort on that scale would take hours."

Maniel nodded. "But in past times our Guardians have been successful, and Raeyn is the strongest we've had for many generations. I have complete faith in her abilities." He leant over and kissed his wife on the forehead. "Complete faith."

* * *

Rodney was barely halfway up the mild slope but it felt like climbing a mountain. _Why couldn't John have been elected to play pack mule for a ZPM? The Ancient Outpost would have lain down and given it up for him just like Atlantis does._ _Damn it. Sometimes it feels like he's cheating on me with a whole city. Literally._

Feeling tired and a little bit sorry for himself, Rodney stopped and half fell, half sat on a snow-free patch of grass. Ford heard the little 'oof' sound he'd made and stopped too.

"You OK, Doc?"

"Peachy," snapped McKay. "Just peachy."

Ford shook his head. "We're over halfway now. See," he pointed upward. "The top is just past that boulder, there."

Rodney craned his neck to look past Ford. He could see the grey rock, perched at the top of the ridge. _I guess it's not that far. _But just as he was about to reluctantly lever himself up, the boulder shivered. _Rocks don't shiver. Do they? _As he watched, gob-smacked, the boulder-that's-not-a-boulder raised its head and yawned.

When Ford realized that Rodney's mouth was opening a closing with no audible sound, he knew something was drastically wrong. He turned slowly, just in time to see the not-a-boulder sit up on its haunches. The bright spring sunshine glinted off what appeared to be scales.

"Damn," Ford whispered.

Sheppard's radio squawked loudly, emitting a burst of static followed by Ford's anxious voice. "Major Sheppard? Major, do you copy?"

"Report, Lieutenant."

"Ah, we've run into a little problem, sir."

Teyla placed her goblet back down onto the table, stood and automatically started putting her jacket on.

Sheppard knew that this perfect planet was about to prove itself untrue. _Bite us in the ass, more likely. _

"What sort of little problem, Lieutenant?"

"Well, when I say little, mean to say about 5 feet tall at the shoulder, 10 feet long, covered in scales and looks like it's sizing up it's next meal."

"He speaks of a nivardd, Major," Maniel said. "A native predator that lives by the river in the gorge. It is nesting at this time of year and will not attack unless you enter the valley. You'll remember that we mentioned this when we first met at the stone ring."

Sheppard and Teyla exchanged a vaguely guilty look. In their eagerness to find an ally against the Wraith, the Atlantean contingent had glossed over certain aspects regarding their tenure in Atlantis. And, perhaps more seriously in this case, they had allowed the people of Loresraad to believe that they possessed the all of the almost god-like technology of the Ancient Ones. This had increased their standing as a trading partner and it had also given them the freedom to move around without an armed escort.

Lady Raeyn tilted her head and frowned slightly. "Your friends are still examining the city, are they not, Major?"

"Sir? Doctor McKay and I are sort of backed into a corner here. Any suggestions?"

"Surely, you have the technology to repel the animal, Major?" There was only a hint of doubt in Raeyn's voice. "Outside their territory the nirvardd are generally easy to startle."

Sheppard nodded. "Lieutenant. Fire a burst into the air, you should be able to scare it off."

The faintest sounds of gunfire could be heard. Two controlled bursts, a moments silence then two more. The seconds ticked by slowly.

"Sir? Ah, we have some more company now, and they don't seem all that startled. My weapon barely made a dent. The scales are like Kevlar." With the barely restrained panic in Ford's voice for all to hear, it seemed that the time for truth may have come. "We're going for a brisk retreat."

Maniel and Raeyn glanced at one another, and Maniel stood slowly. "You're friends have gone into the valley, even though we advised against it? And they have nothing to defend themselves with?"

Sheppard thought for a moment. Admitting that they'd lied, not only about their technological prowess, but also about Ford and McKay's whereabouts was going to put a serious dent in the trade deals. _But Rodney's out there with the dragon. _He nodded. "It seems we may have underestimated the danger."

Maniel hesitated. The nirvardd are not an easy beast to deal with at the best of times, but while nesting, they can be unstoppable. Fortunately they rarely leave the sanctity of their nests and can usually be avoided with ease.

Raeyn stood. "I will go with you."

"No!" Maniel shouted.

His wife turned to him calmly. "Yes, husband. I will help our allies rescue their friends. The cave is not far and I will try to lead them there. You can meet us at the top of the gorge."

"No," he insisted again. "You are too valuable to the city. I will take my personal guard."

"It is not right to send men into a battle that will likely be the end of at least some of them. The nirvardd may simply be posturing. A full complement of guards may do more harm than good. Besides, the people need you to lead them. Another Guardian can be chosen if I fail to return." Raeyn walked to the door and picked up her cloak. "I have made the decision, my Lord."

Sheppard and Teyla quickly gathered the rest of their gear together. As they did, Sheppard tried to hail Ford, but there was only static.

"Neither of you has to go," Teyla said. "Your advice on how to rescue our friends would be assistance enough."

Raeyn was pulling on brown, fingerless gloves as Maniel stood silently beside her. He had regained his composure somewhat. "You will need her protection. She will lead you."

Smiling gently, Raeyn pulled her husband's face down and kissed him. In the barest whisper she said, "Have faith, my beloved."

* * *

Rodney and Ford made much better time coming down the slope than they did going up, thanks to some loose stones and the accompanying slide. Somehow they managed to reach the tree line with only a few scrapes and bruises. Ford held his weapon tightly, trying to see a weakness in the three huge predators that were steadily advancing down into the gorge. Their clawed feet dug into the spongy turf and their long tails swept back and forth for balance.

McKay tried to contact Teyla and Sheppard but got nothing but static. "Damn it, I think my radio's out."

"Out?"

McKay rubbed the small of his back. "I think I fell on it."

Still watching the approaching nirvardd, Ford tried his as well.

"Sheppard here, we're on our way. Head back towards the Temple if you can and don't let them surround you. Maniel says there are only four adults to a pack usually, and they won't all leave the nest at once."

"Well, the whole gang's here now."

"We'll be there in a minute or two. Look for a cave that's about halfway up the east wall of the valley. There's a tunnel that leads up and out. It should be close. It's where we're coming down."

_I'm coming Rodney. _He wanted to shout it into the radio, tell him not to be afraid, that Major Sheppard would swoop in and rescue him again, because that's what he does. McKay gets into trouble and Sheppard gets him out. _Hang on my love._

"Sheppard out."

Even as he spoke these words, Sheppard, Teyla and Raeyn reached the top of the gorge. The side was almost a sheer cliff face at this point and Sheppard couldn't see any sign of Ford or McKay.

"The cave entrance is this way," Raeyn said pointing to her left. "We must hurry."

As the three jogged along the rim of the valley, Sheppard tried to dissuade Raeyn from continuing.

"Just show us the way down into the canyon and we'll find the others on our own. You don't have to risk your own life. Your husband is right, you're too valuable to your people."

They reached a small section of the cliff face that had been washed away, exposing the rocks beneath which formed the mouth of what looked to be a small cave.

"This is the quickest and safest way down." She looked up at Sheppard. "And while my husband is right about most things, he is wrong about this. Perhaps we will be lucky. Perhaps we will be able to walk out without being attacked. The nirvardd may just be intimidating your friends, but maybe not. And if your weapons alone cannot deter the nirvardd, then I am the best chance you have of rescuing your friends."

Sheppard was about to argue when the sound of gunfire interrupted him. First, controlled bursts of Ford's automatic, followed by single cracks from Rodney's 9mm.

"Fine, lead the way."

The three nirvardd stopped as they reached the tree-line; sniffing the air and making snuffling noises. One of them was bleeding from two small wounds underneath its chest, where the scales were more susceptible to bullets.

Ford and McKay watched from behind one of the larger trees. They stood in snow that almost reached their knees, but could clearly see the predators as they nuzzled the wounded one. Although they growled a little they didn't follow any further.

Rodney let out a shaky breath that he didn't realize he'd been holding. He'd probably been holding it ever since they stopped their mad dash into the trees, when Ford realized that weapons-fire wasn't slowing their pursuers down.

Ford gave a shaky laugh. "That was fun."

"Humph," grunted McKay whose heart was hammering inside his chest. "Tons 'o' fun."

Still keeping an eye on the distant nirvardd, Ford and McKay started to walk back along the gorge. They'd only walked for a minute or so before they heard a branch snap ahead of them. McKay stopped dead in his tracks and Ford whipped his P-90 up in a blur. Another crack and something was definitely coming towards them. Rodney held his 9mm in trembling hands and almost shot John Sheppard in the head.

Sheppard hit the ground instinctively as a large branch exploded, inches from his face. "Hold your fire! Hold your fire!"

Rodney gaped in disbelief. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I thought it was another one of those… those… things. Are you all right? I'm sorry."

Teyla grabbed Sheppard's arm and helped him to his feet. Brushing the splinters from his face she looked him over carefully. "You are lucky not to have lost an eye."

Sheppard blinked slowly and looked over at McKay who was wringing his hands, his weapon safely in its holster. He was a perfect picture of misery. There were dirt and grass stains all over his clothes and there was even a twig in his hair, which Sheppard lovingly removed when he walked over and pulled Rodney into a hug.

"That's my fighting geek."

McKay could have wept, he was so glad to see Sheppard and he may well have done if something heavy hadn't fallen onto his backpack.

McKay could feel the weight on his back moving around. It was only a couple of pounds but he was terrified. Sheppard pulled out of his embrace slightly and stared at a point just above McKay's shoulder.

Raeyn's voice chilled him even more. "Dr McKay, please stand very, very still."

"What is it?" McKay squeaked.

"A juvenile nirvardd."

An almost deafening roar exploded out of the nearby trees and everyone froze.

Sheppard's stomach clenched. "And momma's not happy."

He looked back into McKay's eyes and saw that they were swimming with trust. He tried to smile reassuringly. "We'll be fine. Just fine." Without taking his hands from McKay's arms he told Ford and Teyla to start heading for the cave.

"But sir..,"

"But nothing, Lieutenant. Head on without us. We'll be right behind you, as soon as we give Junior back." Raeyn was already maneuvering behind McKay, trying to grasp the infant. Another roar, much closer this time and finally Sheppard saw the dragon.

Its scaly, reptilian head emerged from behind a tree only metres away. Raeyn gasped but still grappled with the infant. It may have been young, but it had a very firm grip on McKay's pack and didn't seem to want to let go. The adult sniffed loudly and grunted twice. The infant wailed in response, sending shivers down McKay's spine. Sheppard rubbed his arms comfortingly. _Almost there, baby. Be brave._

And suddenly Raeyn pulled the infant free. It squirmed in her hands, wailing miserably but still the adult didn't approach. Sheppard pulled McKay away from the nirvardd and pushed him gently in the opposite direction. "Go," he whispered, not taking his eyes off the adult.

McKay took a step then stopped unable to take his eyes from Raeyn as she tried to put the infant on the ground. It was struggling wildly, scratching her arms and hanging on for all it was worth. Then the adult roared again, a short sharp sound. The infant let go and fell a few inches to the ground with a little bump. It sat there for a second or two, looking slightly confused, and then scampered through the adult's legs and into the trees.

Moving very slowly, Sheppard leaned forward and grasped Raeyn pulling her away from the adult. _You've got your baby back, now we'll just leave you alone. And you'll never see us again. _But it wasn't going to be so easy.

Once the baby had disappeared into the trees, the adult leapt forward, knocking Sheppard aside and pinning Raeyn to the ground with one huge forepaw. Sheppard was already up and firing at the beast, even as it dug its long talons into Raeyn's thigh and she screamed. The bullets had almost no effect; it was almost like firing at lead sheets. However it did capture the beast's attention.

It swung its head in Sheppard's direction and roared. He half expected to see flames shoot out of its mouth. But instead the beast lowered its head over its forepaws and waggled his tail, just like a cat waiting to pounce. And Sheppard knew exactly what it was going to land on. _Oh crap._

Suddenly McKay was there beside him, pushing him out of the nirvardd's path. The beast's momentum slammed McKay into ground, driving the wind from his lungs. But instead of biting or clawing, the beast leaped back a step and batted at McKay's prone body with the back of one paw.

The nirvardd cocked its head to one side and paused.

As McKay struggled to draw breath, Sheppard noticed a trickle of blood running down the side of his face. _That damn thing isn't going to hold back forever. _But before Sheppard could think of a way to drive the beast away, he saw Raeyn standing right behind the nirvardd. Her right pant leg was soaked with blood, despite a scarf that was pulled tight around it. Nevertheless she staggered toward the beast.

"No!" Even as he shouted and the beast's head swiveled towards him, Raeyn reached out with her gloved hand. In the centre of her palm was a blue stone, glowing like fire. She grabbed the base of the nirvardd's tail and the beast was immediately enveloped in an energy surge that arced through its skin. The creature howled in agony. The faint smell of charred flesh wafted though the clearing as it thrashed on the ground.

Sheppard rushed over to McKay and dragged him clear, just as the energy stopped. The nirvardd flopped limply on its side, barely moving. Raeyn edged around the creature and Ford caught her arm just as she was about to fall.

"Lieutenant! I thought I told you to head for that cave."

Ford had the good grace to look abashed as he draped Raeyn's arm across his shoulder, supporting her weight.

Sheppard frowned. "We'll talk about your blatant disregard for direct orders when we get back to Atlantis. Right now, I think we should get the Hell out of here."

There was no room for argument as the stunned nirvardd almost succeeded in regaining its footing and managed a pitiful yelp.

As Sheppard dragged an unresisting McKay to his feet, more roars were heard from further down the valley.

"Let's go people," Sheppard encouraged, although he needn't have bothered. Fear loaned everyone's weary bodies speed, and they raced toward the cave.

* * *

They had only a few metres to go, when the first of their pursuers broke into the clear and started chasing them up the rocks. With a last desperate effort Telya and Ford threw themselves at the mouth of the cave, supporting Raeyn between them. Right on their heels was Sheppard, half carrying, half dragging a semiconscious McKay. Just as he could almost feel the breath of the leading animal on his neck, Ford appeared with a pair of emergency flares. The brilliant red light startled the nirvardd just long enough to get everyone inside the cave.

"Are you sure they won't just walk right in after us, Raeyn?" Sheppard gasped.

Raeyn was pale but her voice was steady as she shook her head. "They should not follow. I don't know why, but they don't like to be closed in. But they are very angry today."

The pack of nirvardd gave one last howl at the mouth of the cave before loping back down the slope and into the trees. No one dared hope that the beasts were truly gone for good. Ford kept watch over the entrance whilst Teyla tied her belt over Raeyn's scarf and added a field dressing for good measure. The bleeding had slowed somewhat but not stopped; still they had to make one last push to get to the top of the valley.

Sheppard lowered McKay to the ground with great care. He was barely conscious but still clung tenaciously to Sheppard's jacket with one hand. Once McKay was sitting down, Sheppard cupped his face tenderly. "Stay awake now, baby. Keep those beautiful blue eyes open for me."

McKay managed a sort of squint. "Tired," he mumbled.

"I know darling, but we've got to go just a little bit further. Then I'll tuck you into bed myself."

A grin briefly swept across McKay's face. "Can't wait."

As they emerged into the sunlight, Maniel and his personal guard were waiting for them. They pulled Teyla to her feet through the small opening, then Ford boosted Raeyn up to them as well. The tourniquet around her thigh had not fully stopped the bleeding, but she managed to bat their well meaning hands away and limp towards her husband.

Rodney was quite dazed and it took both Sheppard and Ford to lift him high enough for the guardsmen to catch his hands. They pulled him up as gently as they could and stood him on his feet. The wound on his forehead had already stopped bleeding but egg forming beneath it worried Sheppard. _Another concussion for your collection, my love. _

He had just pulled Ford out of the cave, when turned just in time to see Rodney fall to his knees and throw up. Sheppard rushed over. "McKay!"

Rodney looked up but couldn't quite focus. "Man down."

Sheppard couldn't help but laugh. "You'll be all right. We'll head back to Atlantis for some of Beckett's voodoo. Here let's get this pack off you."

The words had barely left his mouth when the strap of Rodney's battered pack snapped, and the gleaming ZPM thudded to the ground.

It seemed that the entire world stopped. Everything hung motionless in the silent seconds that followed. Maybe the planet even ceased revolving in that horrible moment. But it was only seconds.

And it didn't last.

Suddenly the guardsmen had grabbed McKay and were hauling him to his feet. Sheppard tried to pull them away but one drew a dagger and held it to McKay's throat. Immediately Sheppard stepped back and lifted his weapon.

"Let him go."

Ford and Teyla tussled with the guards briefly before breaking free and standing behind Sheppard. Ford was unarmed and could only stand there, clenching and unclenching his fist helplessly.

Teyla still carried her P-90 but didn't raise it. _It is we who have erred here. They are right to be angry._

At a nod from his captain, one of the guards slowly reached down and picked up the ZPM. He cradled it reverently as he backed away from Sheppard.

Raeyn and Maniel stared incredulously at the glowing crystals. "How could you?" Raeyn whispered. "How could you betray us so?"

Sheppard could barely tear his eyes away from the blade that rested against Rodney's throat. One movement; one cough; one flick of a wrist and nothing would be the same again.

"Atlantis needs it. We need it." Rodney's eyes were closed against the waves of nausea but he managed to choke the words out. "It's not just pretty crystals; it's a power source which can help save us against the Wraith."

"We know."

Sheppard's head snapped up. "What?"

Maniel shook his head. "We know it is a source of great power. Do you take us for fools?"

"But the Outpost was hidden," Ford stammered. "No one had been in there for thousands of years."

"More like hundreds," Raeyn conceded. "Unless we are in danger, there is no reason to disturb the sacred place. It is enough to know that it is there."

"But no one here would be able to make the chair work," Sheppard insisted. "You don't have the gene."

Even as he said the words, Sheppard knew he had made a terrible mistake. Raeyn did have the gene. Maybe a lot of her people had it. That crystal in her glove was probably the Ancient version of a Tazer.

"So," he continued quietly. "When you say that it is your duty to hide the entire city, you mean that literally."

"Of course."

"Enough of this," barked Maniel. "These people have violated the sanctity of our Temple; they have been deceitful and broken faith with all of us. Take them."

Immediately the handful of guards surged forward. Teyla didn't raise a hand against them; she relinquished her weapon and stood quietly. She could hardly bear the flood of guilt that washed over her.

Ford on the other hand wasn't about to go quietly. Four guardsmen were struggling to hold him down and Sheppard could do nothing but point his P-90 at the one who held a knife against his lovers' throat.

"Halt!" Raeyn's voice cut through the turmoil like a knife. She leant heavily against her husband, her pale face filled with determination. "They will not be harmed."

Maniel's personal guard looked at him for confirmation which he gave with a grudging nod. The knights reluctantly released Ford and McKay. Sheppard lowered his weapon slowly.

Raeyn closed her eyes as she said, "Escort them to the stone ring. They will go peacefully and unharmed, never to return. Our alliance is over."

With that, her knees buckled and Maniel scooped her up into his arms. Raising his head high he proclaimed, "The Guardian has spoken."

His personal guard saluted then proceeded to usher the Atlantean team in the direction of the Stargate. They weren't gentle or polite, but followed their Lady's wishes to the letter. Ford dialed the Gate and entered his code, while McKay and Sheppard stared back towards the castle, watching as Lord Maniel carried Raeyn home. As they watched, her arm slipped from his shoulder and her head fell backwards. Sheppard started forward and McKay gasped.

"Oh God, what have we done?"

* * *

The End.

* * *

NOTE - Reviews and comments make me happy!


End file.
